ღ What Have You Done ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Yui knew the reason why Ayato's been avoiding her, but she never thought it would lead to this. Ayato has a girl who is his new 'food' supply. Yui questions if Ayato really did care about her. Her sister, Minori, says he does, and is willing to help her to get him back. However, Ayato's food is willing to keep him all to herself.


**A/N**: This is a very short story for Nayu is Awesome, like 6 chapters or maybe 8 are going to be for this story. I might... just might... make it longer. Let's say I have grow to love AyaYui. That is my OTP of the Diabolik Lovers:D I was listening to **What Have You Done** by **Within Temptation**, and I thought of this. The title is credit to them. Listen to the song, it fits this story:P

**Pairing:** Ayato/Yui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ What Have You Done ღ**

Yui didn't know what was going on with Ayato. For the past few days, he's been avoiding her.

Was it because of what happen days ago?

He was feeding from her as usual, except each time he drank from her, the more he drink. He almost nearly killed her in the process if it wasn't her begging for him to stop, and her sister, Minori, to pull him off of her. She knew Ayato crave her blood, but she didn't think he'll crave her blood this much.

Yui sigh as she wrap her arms around her chest. She knew her sister will get mad at her for saying this, but...

She wants Ayato back. She misses how he brags about himself in front of her, and drink from her...

Laito said Yui is a masochist woman, since she ask him where Ayato is. He said somewhere. Then he suggest to let him drink from her, which she refused him, and ran away. Surprisedly any of the brothers didn't try to drink her blood now, perhaps it was Ayato's doing. Since he was the one who made all the brothers back off from her, since... she belong to Yours Truly.

Yui's pink eyes lowered. _'Ayato-kun...'_ She thought to herself.

She hates this.

She didn't like what is going on. She just wants things the way they were. Sure it sounds like a stupid thing, since she is a food to these brothers, but she has come to live with it. She even accepts it. Most of all, she come to... like Ayato.

Despite of how ill he treats of her, she cares about him. Her sister, Minori, knew of her feelings for the red-headed vampire, that is why she is protective of her more with Ayato. Telling him to take care of Yui right, and such. It brought a smile to the blonde girl.

"Little Bitch, it's fancy seeing you here."

Yui turn to see Laito standing by entryway of the garden. "Laito-kun."

Laito smile and tilt his hat up as he stare down at her by the roses. "Eh? Are you still upset over Ayato-kun?" Laito ask as Yui didn't answer him. "You know he has a new food supply, right? So there is no need to be upset over him."

"What?"

"You haven't heard? Well I guess I shouldn't tell you, since it's not my business." Laito said as he smile at her shock expression.

"No, wait!" She reach out to grab Laito's sleeve, to stop him from leaving. "W-What are you talking about? Please tell me, Laito-kun."

Laito's smile widen at her desperation. "Well, Ayato-kun was so beat up for nearly killing you, Little Bitch. He moved on to a new bitch." said Laito.

Yui's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yup, her name is Karin, I think? She is a pretty little girl, and even has breasts compare to you, Little Bitch."

"...H-How?"

"Hm?"

"When... did this happen?" Yui ask.

Laito put his hand underneath his chin. "Hmmm... about a few days ago, after Ayato-kun nearly killed you, Little Bitch. He told Reiji-kun, he needed a new "woman" to satisfy his needs. So Reiji-kun allowed him to pick a girl for a sacrificial bride, so he did." said Laito.

Yui couldn't believe it. All this time she thought Ayato has been avoiding her, but it turns out to be a lie. He moved on from her to a new girl, all because he nearly killed her.

Yui clench her hands into a fist, and held back her tears. "Is... she living here?" said Yui, trying her best to contain her voice.

"Well, tomorrow, Ayato-kun been keeping her to himself at one of our family's vacation homes. Reiji-kun allowed him to keep her here along with you, and Transvestite." said Laito.

Yui couldn't help, but feel sadness overwhelm her. Here she thought Ayato felt bad, but turns out he was bored... he moved on from her to a new girl. She actually believed he cared about her!

"Oi." Yui snap out of her thoughts when she felt Laito grab her chin, and pull her close to him. She stare up at his green lustful eyes. "Don't be sad, Little Bitch. Maybe I'll be better for you, since Ayato-kun no longer cares. I'll treat you just right."

Yui's eyes widen and try to push the pervert vampire away from her. "N-No!"

Laito chuckle. "Awww, you're hurting my feelings, Little Bitch. I'll be gentle."

Yui's breath hinch in her throat when she felt his cold breath on her neck. Then seconds later gone, as Laito was pulled off of her. Yui look up, feeling her heart beating fast, and was ready to smile at the person who saved her.

It was Minori.

Yui felt her happiness died down slowly. She was hoping it to be Ayato...

Her tom-boy sister's eyes narrowed. "Oi, Reiji is looking for you." said Minori.

Laito chuckle. "Transvestite, always have to ruin my fun. Why can't you act like a girl?"

Minori scoff. "Piss off, and go see him."

Laito chuckle and walked away. "Later, Little Bitch." He waved as he disappeared.

Minori sigh with relief as she stare at her twin with concern. "Are you alright?" ask Minori.

Yui stare down at the stones beneath her. "...Is it true?"

"Hm?"

"...Does Ayato-kun have a sacrificial bride to himself?"

Minori stare at Yui with shock. "What? No-I!" Minori's eys narrowed seconds later as she pieced it together. "So Laito told you that. Bastard! He is probably saying that to get you upset."

"...He said her name is Karin... and she is going to live with us tomorrow." said Yui.

Minori stares at her sister in shock, and then sighs. "Yui... Well... the only way we will find out is by tomorrow."

Yui nodded as she felt her sister hug her, to comfort her. She just hopes it is all lie.

_'Ayato-kun...'_

* * *

"Ayato-sama..."

Ayato turn to stare at the girl who is new food supply, laying on the bed. Her peachy pale hands reaching out to him, anxiously waiting for him to sink his teeth into them. This girl wasn't all that bad looking. She is indeed pretty. The girl is about 5'2, has long curly light brown hair with light blue eyes. He knew the reason why he chose this girl, but he refuses to admit it so.

"Tsk! What did I say, Karin."

Karin nodded, and stares at him with frightful eyes. "Ayato-sama.. please..."

Ayato smirk widen at the pitiful state this girl is in. He never thought it would feel this great to have someone underneath the palm of his hands so easily. "Please what?"

Karin's blue eyes stare into his pleading. "Please... drink my blood."

Ayato laugh at her, as he walk over to her, and sat down beside her. "That's right, beg to Yours Truly." Ayato said as he bites into her neck harshly. He groan as he taste her blood enter his system.

Karin moan as she held Ayato close to her. He knew she would submit to him easily, after all it was just them two for the past few days. She was bound to sooner, but...

Ayato's eyes narrowed as he remember the taste of a certain blood he craves so much. This one was nothing compare to hers, but...

Ayato bite down harder, which cause Karin to moan out more. His green eyes narrow more as he drink more and more furiously. He thought it would all change, but it didn't. Why is he still craving her blood?

_'Just a little bit more... then I'll forget about her...'_ thought Ayato.

Tomorrow, he is going to go back to mansion, along with this girl. There he hopes his intense hunger will go away, once that mortal accepts this. Then everything will go back to normal. Still... it's all too hard for him to continue to do so...

Ayato close his eyes._ 'Yui...'_

* * *

**A/N:** Short beginning? I know, didn't know how to start it off. I promise the other chapters will be longer:P Did you know Ayato does this in one of the endings in the More Blood game. Shocking right? However, it's not mostly about Yui winning Ayato back. It's also about Ayato coming to accept his feelings for Yui, but he is too stubborn to know what it is or how to accept it:P Review!


End file.
